Sam's sister
by daughter of poseidon675
Summary: Sam has a little sister named Lauren, she is only human. If you mess with the pack or her family though, you might as well be dead. Jacob imprints on her the first day of junior year and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Sam Uley has a little sister, Lauren. She may be human, but if you threaten her family, she will mess you up. Read about her adventures to try and protect her family.

**Chapter 1**

**Lauren**

"Lauren!" Sam called from downstairs.

"I'm coming, calm your horses!" I yelled back. I finished brushing my hair and ran downstairs. Emily was in the kitchen, as usual.

"You're going to be late if you don't leave now." Sam said.

"I know, I know. Paul's driving me." I say as Emily hands me a muffin. "Thanks Emily. I'll see you guys after school." Paul arrives and I bolt out the door. I quickly make my way into the passenger seat of Paul's truck.

"Calm down, dude. Don't hurt the truck." Paul said. I rolled my eyes and we were off to school.

"What are you doing after school?" I asked.

"Border patrol." Paul said blankly.

"I'm gonna kill Sam if he doesn't give you guys a break sometime." Paul chuckled and pulled into a parking spot. The rest of the pack came over to us and I jumped onto Embry's back. "To eth the school eth!" I yell "Go my noble horse!"

"Actually Wolves." Jacob said.

"Would you rather I yell that out than Horse, Jake?" I asked. He shakes his head. "Good, now don't question me."

"Someone isn't happy today." Quill said.

"I had to get up early. Of course I'm not happy."

"And moody." Embry muttered. I huffed and slapped him on the back of his head. "OW! I was kidding!"

"Shut it before you get a kick too." Quill said. Since Embry wasn't going anywhere, I jumped down. Kim came and tackled me in a hug.

"Kim, let her breath. It was only two weeks since you have seen each other." Embry said, pulling Kim off. Jake helped me up and set me back on the pavement. We all headed into the school and the day was horrible.

"Alright, I'm gonna go over to Jake's for a while. That ok with you Jake?" I asked.

"Sure, you can help fix the other bikes." Jake said. It started winding and I shivered. Jake put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. The rest of the boys walked to their cars and Jake took me to the bike he took to school. We got back to his house in about ten minutes and we headed to the garage.

"What? No hug?" Billy called from the back porch. I quickly ran up to the house and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I ran back to the garage to see Jake already working on the bikes.

"You couldn't wait, could you?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied. He suddenly looked up and looked at the door. "I want you to go to the woods and wait with the boys. Bella's here."

"If I see her being a bitch to you, I am going to punch her in the face. Or any of the others."

"Just go, before she sees you." I nodded and ran to the boys; half of them were in wolf form. Paul and Quill were in human and Embry and Seth were in Wolf. Embry leaned down to let me get on his back.

"JACOB!" Bella screamed when he was walking away from her. I smirked and everyone else phased. They all took off running while I was holding onto Embry's fur for dear life. Here's the cool thing about me being Sam's sister, I can hear the boy's thoughts when they are phased and they can hear mine.

**Paul: Man, how annoying can she get?**

**Me: No offense Jacob, but very.**

**Jacob: None taken.**

**Embry: Lauren, you going to Sam's? Emily's gone and I want cookies.**

**Me: Take me there ole mighty wolf. **

**Embry: Yes! I love you!**

**Me: I know you do. Now to my house!**

We arrived at the house in about two minutes and I shooed everyone out of the kitchen.

"Which do you want boys?!" I yelled.

"Peanut butter Chocolate Chip!" Everyone yelled. I smiled and got out the ingredients. About twenty minutes and the boys were all in the kitchen waiting by the oven. The oven dinged about ten seconds later.

"Freeze!" I yelled. All the boys froze and raised their hands. "Back away from the oven." Everyone backed away. "Good." I pulled out the cookies and the boys were all trying to grab them. "Stop! They have to cool down. Go to the living room while I make you all plates. Shoo!"

I pulled off the cookies and placed three on each of the boy's plates and two for me.

"Here" I said and handed them each a plate.

"I love you and these cookies." Paul said.

"I know. Why do you think I made them for you?" I said.

"Where did you learn to bake?" Jacob asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "Emily? Yeah." Everyone nodded and went back to their food. Sam and Emily came back and smelt the house.

"Peanut butter Chocolate chip?" Emily asked and I nodded. "You couldn't wait until I got back Guys?"

"Nope." They all said simultaneously.

"I love you little sis!" Sam yelled from the kitchen. Emily and I burst out laughing because he only said that when I made cookies. I walked up to my room and decided to start on homework. I hate Chemistry!

"Jacob!" I yelled. He burst through my door and looked around. "You want to help me with Chem.?"

"No." He said.

"Please?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Ok!" He yelled back. I smiled in triumph. "Do you get it now?" I nodded and pulled out my math book. "You wanna help me with math?"

"Sure." After about thirty minutes I finally asked, "Do you get it?" He nodded and we made our way downstairs. I looked around until I found the pack outside playing soccer. "Go, I'm gonna help Emily with diner."

Jacob nodded and ran out to the boys. I smiled and shook my head. When I arrived at the kitchen Emily already had most of the stuff done. "Good, you're here. Mind helping me get all the food to the table?" She asked. I nodded and carried all the food to the table. "DINER!" All the boys came rushing almost tripping over their own feet.

"FREEZE!" I yelled. "Go wash your hands and then you can eat. Now." All the boys were muttering while they washed up. I got my plate early because I am only human and I need food.

"How come you got to go first?" Seth asked.

"Because if I didn't, it would all be gone by the time I get to eat." I said. Everyone nodded and grabbed their food. I sat in Jacob's lap because all the boys got the chairs. We all talked about our day until we finished. Emily and I did the dishes and then I went up to bed. I knew two people phased because I could hear their thoughts.

**Jacob: Embry, I think I imprinted on Lauren today.**

**Embry: No way dude! Do you think she knows?**

**Jacob: No clue if she does or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lauren**

I woke next morning t my alarm. I slammed my fist on the alarm clock and got out of bed. I slowly got dressed in my purple flower sun dress, black heels, and a black cardigan. I just remembered it is Friday and we have a bonfire tonight. Billy was going to tell us the stories like any other bonfires. I smiled and brushed my hair and teeth and grabbed my book bag off the floor by my bed.

"Lauren! Come on! Embry's here!" Sam yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs and Embry smirked at me, he knew I heard the conversation with him and Jacob. I rolled my eyes and Emily handed me a muffin and I kissed Sam's cheek. Embry and I made our way out to his truck and both climbed in.

"Ok, I know you heard the conversation between Jacob and I last night, is that why you're wearing that?" He asked once we were far enough from the house.

"Maybe." I replied sheepishly.

"Lauren, you don't need to wear that. You know he loves you just the same. Maybe even more now that you're his imprint."

"I know, I just want to be better than Bella the bitch." He chuckled and we both got out of the car when he parked. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and I smirked. Jacob looked at me and his jaw dropped. Embry and I made our way over to the pack and Jake draped his arm over my shoulders.

"I know you heard what I told Embry last night. That's why you're wearing that." He said in my ear. I bit my lip and twirled a piece of my chocolate brown hair on my finger. "You're a sneaky little bitch aren't ya?"

"You know you love it." I said smirking. Everyone shook their heads and separated to go to their lockers. Ryder was eyeing me suspiciously. I put my books in my locker and grabbed my English textbook.

"Hey, Lauren right? We should hang sometime." Ryder said, sliding up next to me.

"Ya know Ryder; you never paid attention to me before, so how about no." I said, slamming my locker shut.

"You know, hanging out with all those guys have made you kind of…. Attractive. How about tomorrow night, seven. We can go to the movies."

"She said no." Jake said, slipping his hand into my own.

"Back off Black, I was here first." Ryder said.

"Ryder, how 'bout you go find a little slut to make yourself happy for a while." I said.

"Oh I see you two are going out. I get it; you would rather be with him than the football star. Ok, I get it. Have a nice life." Ryder said and then stormed off to find his jocks. Jake and I started chuckling and started our journey to English.

"You know I could have handled that." I said, sliding into the seat beside Jake.

"No you couldn't. I just don't want you to get hurt. No more dresses like that. K?"

"Yes ole mighty wolf." I sighed. As soon as English was over, I was out of the door in seconds. Embry and Jake stood on either side of me until I was done and we headed to math, the only class I have with all the boys. We all sat in the back in our group. I sat in the middle because everyone thought that Ryder was going to come in and take me away.

"Ok students, how about we start with Ms. Uley and Mr. Mason finish the problems on the board."

Ryder and I stepped up to the board and I finished it in within a minute and walked back to my seat in between Seth and Jake. A horrible fifty minutes later, the bell rung and Social studies time. Quill and I sat next to each other in the back and soon enough, the bell rung. Lunch time! All the boy's head's shot up and looked to the door. I followed their line of vision and saw a leech. Edward to be exact.

"What do you want?" Quill asked when we got outside. Jake and Embry were at my sides, Jake's arm over my shoulders.

"My whole family is leaving." Leech said.

"Good! Take leech-lover with you please!" I said. Leech narrowed his eyes on me and I just shrugged.

"No, leave Bella here. We can watch after her." Jacob said. I wiggled out of his grasp and moved in between Paul and Seth. "Lauren,"

"Don't even try Jacob. I tried to get over you trying so hard to be with her, but it looks like you don't want to. Paul, will you take me home, I think I've had enough school for one day." I said. Paul nodded and we made his way to his truck. We arrived at my house soon enough, "Thanks Paul. I owe you one." I kissed his cheek and slid out of the seat.

"Don't worry about him; he will come to his senses soon. I promise you little one." Paul said. I nodded and shut the door and walked inside.

"Why are you home early?" Emily asks, coming out of the kitchen.

"Boy troubles. Actually, Imprint troubles." I said, flopping onto the couch.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Jacob." I said blankly.

"Oh, baby girl, come here." She said and wrapped me in a hug. Instead of a sister, Emily was more like a mom to me.

"Thanks Emily, where's Sam?"

"Border patrol. You wanna go get changed and help me make all the food for the bonfire tonight?"

"Why not, it beats doing homework." She chuckled and I made my way up the stairs and changed into a navy blue t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. I ran back downstairs to see my brother and Emily making out on the couch. "Gross guys, can't you wait until I go to Kim's tonight to start going at it. Even though, I would love a niece or nephew. Wait until I get out of the house." Emily chuckled and Sam blushed dark red.

"What are you even doing home?" Sam asked.

"Imprint problems." Emily answered for me. I nodded and walked into the kitchen to see Emily already made mast of the food. I made the cookies for the boys when they get here and made even more for the bonfire. "That's it; you can go do whatever you want now." Emily said, walking into the kitchen. "You even made cookies for when they get here, I love you."

"I know, everyone does." I responded and Sam chuckled from the living room. In about five minutes, the boys all came in and each grabbed cookies. Jacob came in last and I walked outside. As soon as I got out, Leah came up to me in wolf form. "Hey Leah."

**Leah: Hey, what's got you so down?**

**Me: Imprint problems**

**Leah: Who is it?**

**Me: Jacob**

**Leah: Ohhh, what happened?**

**Me: Mind reading Leech came to school and told us that his family is leaving and hold on, let me just show you.**

**Leah: Crap girl, just like me and your brother. Are you gonna be at the bonfire tonight?**

**Me: Just because that happened, I'm not going to let it affect the bonfire. No way in hell I would let that happen. If leech- lover shows up, I will just be with you, Kim, Emily, or the boys.**

**Leah: If she shows, I give you full permission to punch her in the face.**

I laughed and we walked through the woods together. I smiled when we hit the beach and all the boys were playing soccer. I sat on the sand, and Leah followed my actions and lay down, still in wolf form. Next thing I know, Leech-lover comes out of the woods and calls Jacob. Leah phased back with her clothes on and sat down next to me. Jake follows her and I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

"Come on; let's go get Kim and Rachel." Leah said, I nodded my head and we walked through the woods, only to see Leech-lover and Jacob. I took a deep breath and Leah and I kept walking. Jacob called my name but we just kept walking. As soon as we were far enough, Leah phased and let me get on her back. We got in her car as soon as we were able to get to it and when Leah phased. We got Kim and Rachel and made our way back to the beach where the bonfire was being held. We got there just when it hit sunset and we all climbed out of the car. All the boys were running and wrestling while Emily, old Quill, Billy and the rest of the elders were all talking.

"Lauren!" Anna screamed. I smiled and picked her up. Anna was only five and she is Emily's little cousin.

"What's up little one?" I asked. She giggled.

"Bonfire tonight. Are you going back to Emily and Sam's tonight?" She asked. I nodded my head and sat her down on one of the logs. Emily came up to me and Rachel and Kim left to be with their imprints.

"Lauren, I need to speak with you." Leech lover said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and I won't make any promises. I would but I can't. I have football most days after school and also I have school and everything. I have three other stories and I am just jammed! Hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 3**

**Lauren**

"Lauren, I need to speak with you." Leech lover said coming up to me.

"What could you possibly want Leech-lover?" I asked.

"I want you to stay away from Jacob." She said.

"Excuse me? I am his Imprint. You can't tell me what to do."

"Oh really. I am untouchable, you're not."

I had enough so I punched her in the nose. Everyone turned to us and I was shaking with anger. She held her nose and stared at me in disbelief. I walked off into the woods. Leah came and found she and gave me a high-five. Jacob found us soon enough and I walked away from him. I was still very angry with him. I walked back to the bonfire and sat next to Kim and Rachel. Jacob comforted Leach-lover and I had enough so I walked down the beach.

"What the holy hell was that for?!" Jacob asks coming up behind me. I turned to face him and shoved him.

"I am sick and tired of you bringing her with you everywhere. You know how that makes me feel, horrible Jacob. She is just lucky I didn't break her nose, I could have, but I didn't. You know what, we're done. I'm not doing this anymore. You're just trying to get her to love you while I am sitting here, hoping one day, you will come back and try and get me back. But looks like I'm just dreaming like you. I tried and I tried to get over you trying to get her to love you, but no. I can't do it anymore. You are never around anymore and I can't deal with it. Have a nice life without me in it." I yelled at him. He visibly winced and took a deep breath.

"If that's what you want." He said his voice cracking.

"Then it's official."

"Fine. Just know, I love you." He said and ran off into the woods. I walked back to the bonfire, tears falling down my eyes. Leech-lover left to have her nose checked out and Leah came to me. Rachel, Kim, Embry, Quill and Seth following her.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"We broke up." I said my voice cracking. Everyone's jaws dropped, even the elders.

"Lauren, come here." Leah said and pulled me to her. She is basically a sister to me. She loved me like a sister did and now she's helping me through heartbreak.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sam yelled and phased. He ran into the woods and left. Emily sighed and I sat on a blanket with Emily and Leah. Leah still hated Emily but I needed both of them.

**The next day**

I was moping around all day and staying in my room. Sam came in and informed me that Bella has a broken nose and that the Leeches aren't very happy with me. I said nothing to no one and didn't eat. Jacob didn't come for the pack meeting which I am very grateful for. I opened my window and sat on the roof outside the window. Embry brought me a couple of blankets and sat with me on the roof. I stared out into the woods and was hoping that my russet colored wolf would come out and try and get me back.

The next week I did nothing until Emily called me down because we had a visitor. I washed my face and brushed my hair. I walked down the stairs in my yellow yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt. Next thing I know, Leach-lover is in my living room.

"What is she doing here?" I hissed.

"Paul phased in front of her and almost killed her. Jacob stopped him before he could though. Sam told us to bring her here." Embry answered.

"Well, it's too bad he didn't. I would be celebrating right now." I said and sat down on Quill's lap.

"I don't your attitude." Leach-lover said.

"Yeah, well I don't like you. Can I go back up to the roof now?" I asked Emily.

"No, you are going to eat because you haven't all week." She said sternly. I grabbed a muffin and nibbled at it. Next thing I know, Jake, Paul and Sam all walk in. Jacob looked at me with tears lining his cheeks.

"Oh wow, you got her off of the roof and eating! Awesome!" Sam said. I narrowed my eyes at him and he shrugged.

"Lauren. I'm sorry about what happened." Jacob said to me. I just shook my head and made my way back to my room. I opened the window and sat on the roof in my bundle of blankets I had set out there. Quill came and sat next to me and pulled me to him. I smiled up at him and next thing I know, Jacob lands on the roof. I shook my head and jumped off, only to hit the ground and roll. I had a pain in my leg and I looked at it. The knee was facing the wrong way. Sam rushed out of the house with all the boys hot on his heels. He groaned in frustration when he saw me and picked me up, Embry helping him. They placed me in Sam's truck and soon enough, we were at the hospital.

Sam called mom and she was there and shook her head when she saw me. I looked at her with my green eyes and waited for her to say something.

"Lauren Rose Uley! What in hell were you thinking? That's it, you're coming back to live with me."

"No! Mom I love it at Sam and Emily's. Please? Let me stay. I promise no more roof jumping." I said.

"Fine, let's get you a cast for your leg." She sighed. I smiled at her and a doctor checked me over. He placed a blue cast on my leg and gave me crutches. I crutched back to the waiting room and everyone that was basically family to me sighed in relief. Leah, Seth, Emily, Mom, Embry, Quill, Paul, Sam and Jacob were all there. Why is Jacob here? I thought mentally. I loved all the others because they basically were family, well, Sam and Mom were family.

"C'mon, let's go home. Let everyone sign your cast, and prop that leg up." Emily said.

"I just wanna go home, with Mom." I chocked out.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I wanna go home with mom." I whispered.

"Alright. Let's go get you packed." Emily said.

We left the hospital and we got my stuff packed. As soon as everything was packed, all the boys brought down the boxes and put them in the trucks. After that, I rode with Embry in his car and we were off to mom's house. Fifteen minutes later, we in mom's driveway with two more trucks behind us. Sam's and Paul's. I crutched up the two steps on the front porch and walked into the house. Same old home, same old house. Dad left us when Sam and I were young so, it was just mom and our step-dad. The boys were all bringing every box of mine and putting it in my room. Embry helped me up the stairs and I unpacked. John(step-dad) made me some food and I had help from Seth to get down the stairs. Apparently, we had visitors.

All the Leeches and leech-lover were in my living room.

"What happened?" Doctor-leech asked.

"I broke my leg." I said simply.

"How?" Kind loving- leech (Esme) asked.

"I fell." I was getting aggravated.

"Ok, we have some news." Pixie-leech (Alice) said.

"What is it?" Paul asked.

"Another Vampire is in town. She wants to kill Bella." Bottle blond- leech (Rose) said.

"Good! I still hate her! I am quite proud I broke her nose." I said.

All leeches eyes narrowed on me and Mind reading- leech hissed at me. Paul, Embry, Jacob, Sam, Quill, Leah, and Seth all growled at him.

"Whatever. We need the boys to watch after her." Rude-leech (Jasper) said.

"No way, my boys are not getting hurt for her." I said, standing. I leaned on Seth for support and he gladly let me.

"Please, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but she needs protection." Mind reading-leech pleaded. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"If the new leech comes on our land, we will take care of her. The treaty still stands. If any of you cross our border again, I will personally light you on fire." I said. Everyone nodded and the leeches left with leech-lover but Buff- leech (Emmet).

"How come you are the leader and not your brother? Isn't he the Alpha?" Leech asked.

"Yes, he is. I am able to give the boys orders and if they disobey, they are punished. Sam makes all the border patrol and crap like that." I said. He nodded and left. After he jumped over the border, Quill, Seth and Leah all had patrol. The rest signed my cast and I just watched T.V. for the rest of the night. I didn't go back to school for a whole another week and I needed Kim right now! I called her over and she is bringing me some ice cream. She got here within minutes and I loved her! Besides Leah, she was my best friend.

We talked about everything that night, including my authority. She thought it would be a good idea that if something happened and one of the leeches came onto our land, I would be able to lead the boys into battle. Although, everyone thinks I am at the brig of phasing. No one thought it would be till next year, but boy were they wrong.


End file.
